


Snow Day

by haruka



Category: Twin Signal - Fandom
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Twin Signal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signal's first snowfall.</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. Prompt posted below the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Snow Day (Twin Signal)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Hey, everybody!" Signal cried in a panic as he burst into the living room. "Something weird is happening outside, come on!"

'Everybody' meant Professor Otoi, his apprentice Chris, grandson Nobuhiko, family friend, Elara, and Signal's brother, Pulse. They all hurried after the frantic teenaged robot.

"Look!" he declared, throwing open the door. Everyone peered outside and saw that Signal's distress was caused by the first snowfall of the year. Everything as far as they could see was coated with a beautiful white layer, and more lazy, white, soft flakes were still coming down.

Elara clasped her hands, eyes sparkling. "It's so pretty!"

"It's not rain but it's coming from the sky!" Signal jumped down the stairs and waved his arms wildly. "What's going on?!"

"It's snow," Nobuhiko told him as he followed Signal. "In winter, it falls instead of rain because it's much colder. Here, let me show you something fun …."

"Getting excited about a little snow, how immature." Chris yawned.

The Professor smiled at her. "This is Signal's first winter. You can't really blame him."

"_I_ can." Pulse snorted. "Dragging us all out here for this -- MMMF!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in the image of the tall black-haired robot with snow melting all over his face.

"Good shot, Signal!" Nobuhiko cheered. "THAT'S how you throw a snowball!"

Pulse nearly exploded with rage. "SIGNAL! PREPARE TO DIE!" He leapt after his little brother and grabbed an armful of snow while Signal yelped and prepared defence as fast as he could. As the snowballs began to fly, Elara looked at the Professor worriedly.

"Are you sure this is all right? Brothers shouldn't fight."

He patted her shoulder reassuringly and gestured toward the boys. "This kind is universal, my dear."

\--

Theme: Friday Free-for-All  
Prompt: Author's choice/Author's choice, first day of winter.

(2010)

Twin Signal belongs to Sachi Oshimizu

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
